1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to the wireless streaming of 3D images.
2. Background
3D motion pictures are becoming increasingly popular, and as a result, the availability of 3D content is rapidly increasing. Many viewers of traditional 2D content may wish to convert that content into 3D content. Further, many users of mobile devices such as wireless user equipment (UE) may wish to carry this content with them, so that the 3D content can be enjoyed on the go, and shared with colleagues, friends, family, and business partners.
However, if 3D content is stored on a UE, the UE typically includes a very small display screen, making the viewing of 3D movies on the UE less enjoyable for a user. Further, there are very few phones currently available that have a 3D display or support 3D rendering.
Thus, there is a push in the field for a continued improvement in user experience and mobility relating to 3D content.